Memories
by ModStarSasuke
Summary: A short story about the times Riku and Sora reminece at christmas this really i only a trial if you like it review and maybe i can go farther with it.


Chapter 1: Never Ending Memories

Destiny Islands not the most populated or industrialized place in the world. But what it lacks in some areas it makes up for in others. Like the fact that it has some of the beautiful sunsets and the best make out spots anywhere. You were more likely to fall in love here then anywhere else in the world. Not to mention that it was the only place that the legendary paopu fruit grew. The legend states that if two people share the star shaped fruit that their destinies will become intertwined no matter where their life may take them. And they will stay apart of each others life forever.

Destiny high the one of two schools on destiny island it was the only private school and only those with a scholarship or money could attend. not to mention that it was the biggest school on the island. There were rule for that students to follow like that they can only leave the school grounds on weekends and were only allowed to leave for home on special occasion and with parent permission. The students basically lived on campus the entire year except for those special times.

Summer vacation was only six months away. It was December a little before Christmas. All the students were busy trying to get some last minute Christmas shopping in for family and friends. Many were at video game stores for there little brothers or best friends gifts. Others at the more practical shops buying for a mother or father.

Sora a sophomore at destiny high was in the clothing store trying to figure out what to buy his best friend Riku for Christmas but he couldn't get one thing off of his mind. The night Kairi went absolutely crazy he would never call her that but the circumstances fit her perfect at this time in there lives. Kairi and Riku also went to destiny high Riku was a year older then Sora and Kairi He was a junior. Sora also had to think of something to get Kairi even though what she did was wrong and harmful she was still his friend and his first crush. Ever since Kairi was put in the hospital he felt as though she was different every time he went to see her with Riku she went crazy. She would start yelling that Riku was the cause of her problems and that she wished that it was Riku in her position but she did this to herself and there she would stay until she knew that it was her own fault.

See at the beginning of the year Kairi had a really big crush on Riku she knew that he was her best friend and she knew that she was risking that when she would tell him her true feelings.

The memories of that night kept running through Sora's head over and over again he contemplated what would happen to her and to him and Riku.

Now Sora was out of the store he was shopping in and made his way over to Riku who was looking into one of the jewelry cases at the stores. Sora watched as Riku pointed to one of the necklaces that was in the case. It was a beautiful silver Crown necklace it had along chain and it was a really cool necklace. Even Sora admired the Necklace it was like the one Sora's mother had giving him before she sent him to destiny island to go to school on a scholarship. The women pulled it out of the case and handed it to Riku to look at. He put it up to his neck and examined it. Sora watched Riku give the necklace back to the vender and look at some more stuff. Sora made his way over to where Riku was standing admiring another necklace this time it had a moon on it. But it was still silver. Sora again began to walk to where Riku was standing this time Riku pointed to both of the Necklaces and Also pulled out a wad of cash, Yes Riku is filthy rich. Sora watched as the women took out the necklaces and packaged them in black velvet boxes and put them into a small bag for Riku. Riku turns around and spots Sora watching him as the lady handed him his cash.

"Hey Sora wait for me ok" Riku said

"huh oh yeah I'll wait"

"So you find anything in the store" Riku asked

"No not for the person mi looking for non of it fit right" Sora explained

"Oh ok well you wanna head home I can give you a ride"

Sora never caught a word Riku said all he could focus on was who that necklace was for or if they were both for him. But why would Riku by the exact same necklace as him.

By this time Riku had been trying to get Sora to answer him but he saw was a blank stare. Riku waved his hand in front of Sora's face at an attempt to get his attention. At about the third time he finally snapped out of it.

"Sora you alright" Riku was sounding concerned

"huh oh yeah I'm fine.. You think you could give me a ride home Riku"

"yeah I'll take you home"

By the time the pair were in the parking lot and had located Rik's black Acura and were now in the process of getting there safety belts on. Riku started the engine and drove away. He would soon find out what was truly bothering his friend.


End file.
